Sonic the girl?
by darling771234
Summary: Sonic is a girl. She has never told anyone about it, but soon she shows some signs of feminism and confuses her friends with it, will her friends find out, or will she have to tell her the secret herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a rondos idea I came up with. Should I continue with this? Read and review plz =^~^=**

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog, everyone knows him as a practical joker, a hero and a great friend, but did you know about his huge secret?

Growing up his childhood wasn't the best, sexism was a normal thing and no one stood up when it happened. Girls were treated as nothing more than either an object or something insignificant, if you were a male life was much easier, there were more benefits and you were treated with respect.

When an evil Dr came to where Sonic grew up all the males in the city stood up against him and were defeated quickly for there rash actions and competitive spirit. Only one defeated the Dr known as Eggman, he was a blue hedgehog with green eyes who called himself Sonic, little did anyone suspect that Sonic wasn't the person they thought he was.

* * *

**_10 years later ..._**

Eggman was attacking again and Sonic was attacking his robot army with a playful fury, sending each one flying with every hit. '_he couldn't have chosen a better week to do this in?!_' Sonic stated sarcastically in his mind, while punching a robot in the face and sending it crashing into two others.

It only took a few minuets for Eggman to be defeated but to Sonic it felt like an eternity.

"SONIKU!" A familiar voice came from behind and made Sonic freeze.

"Ack! Amy...co...could you...possibly...let...me..breath" Amy blushed and released the blue speedster out from he grip.

"Oh Soniku you did it!" She squeaked fangirling all over him. Sonic just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and pushed her out of the way with a sigh. Amy looked confused, '_why the sudden attitude change?_' she thought analysing his behaviour.

"what's the matter Sonic, are you feeling ok?" She asked now slightly worried,

"I'm fine Amy, just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." He replied not turning around.

"But..."

"I said leave me ALONE!" Sonic shouted and broke into a run.

"I don't get it." Amy finished he sentence now feeling very hurt.

* * *

**_Back at Tails and Sonic's place ..._**

"god dammit!" Sonic cursed pacing up and down the living room clutching his stomach tight wincing at the sharp needle-like pain pulsating throughout his body. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and feelings that he didn't notice Tails walking in.

"You ok Sonic?" He asked.

Sonic jumped and stared at Tails wide eyed.

"Ye Tails, I'm fine. Just a stomach ack that's all."

"well your temperature seems normal, but maybe you should go to bed just in case." Tails said placing a hand on Sonic p's forehead.

"Year? Year that seems like a good idea, thanks Tails!" Sonic said ruffling Tails's bangs in the way out.

After Sonic had gone Tails sat down on the couch,

"I hope Sonic's ok I don't want him to be sick. *sigh* It's fine Tails don't be such a worrier!" Tails scolded himself before picking up the TV remote and flicking through some channels.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic awoke on his soft bed with the covers sprawled all over the place. The sharp stabbing pains had eased off slightly but were still there and making themselves known from time to time. Getting up Sonic noticed that it was about 5 am in the morning and still dark outside, '_what time was it when I went to bed' _Sonic thought, '_3 pm! So that makes a total of 14 hours sleep' _he concluded walking out of his room and down the stairs.

Sonic entered the tiled kitchen and was about to open the fridge when he noticed tails asleep at a chair near the table, moaning in he sleep as if something was bothering him.

Sonic smiled tentatively at the twin tail and paused a moment before picking him up gently in his arms and walking him up towards the foxes bedroom. When he had successfully tucked Tails into his bed Sonic turned away and was about to go out the door when,

"Sonic." The speech was low but loud enough for the hedgehog to hear, Tails was sleep talking. The speedster walked over and snuggled up to his younger brother.

The two fell asleep together side by side arms wrapped around one another.

* * *

_**BRING BRING BRING...**_

Tails stirred from his half slumber from the kitchen table, Sonic's strange behaviour had kept him awake and he was just nodding off when the phone rang. He picked it up,

"hello?" He asked the receiver.

"hey tails, it's Amy" the pink Hedgehogs voice emanated from the phone.

"oh hi Amy, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just figured I'd call." Her voice wavered slightly at this.

"Amy, it's 10:30," Tails pointed out, "people don't call at 10:30 for nothing. Now what's wrong?" Tails could here Amy sigh from the other line.

"Its Sonic," she finally said, "after he defeated Eggman today I went to congratulate him and his entire personality flipped."

"Flipped?"

"Year, you know, like he had Shadows personality. Was he acting weird around you?"

Tails paused then went back to the phone, twirling the cord in his fingers while he was thinking.

"Well Sonic did have a stomach ack when I got back, but he didn't have a temperature, that's kinda weird I guess." He replied.

"If he was a girl I'd say it was their time of the month!" Amy joked and Tails laughed.

Not much happened in the call after that, Amy talked about a new dress she was going to get soon, said goodnight to Tails and hung up. Tails went and sat down on the same chair he had been sitting on earlier and almost instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**TANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO POSTED SUCH KIND COMMENTS I NEVER THOUGHT THIS RANDOM IDEA WOULD BE SO POPULAR!**_

* * *

_**THREE DAYS EARLIER**_

"HO HO HO!" Dr Eggman stood over his computer screen almost invisible eyes glinting excitedly as he perfected his plan.

"This time your mine Sonic, I just need your DNA and my plan will begin its motion. You wont know what hit you!"

"Defiantly not Dr, this time you will have Sonic for sure." A robot next to Eggman spoke up praising his masters thousandth plan to capture Sonic even though it knew it would fail like all the others.

"Why thank you, I will have work out how to lure Sonic to me in the morning. A genius like me needs his rest of course!" The fat Dr replied grinning from ear to ear showing rows of slightly yellow teeth.

"Of course Dr."

* * *

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Sonic awoke to a shuffling in his arms. Looking down he saw Tails in a tight ball with both his Tails wrapped around his body. Sonic smiled and yawned showing short, white fangs and getting out of Tails's bed moving slowly so as not to wake him.

Sonic walked down the stairs and into the kitchen opening the cupboards looking for some suitable breakfast material. He grabbed a jar and opened the lid.

"Er Sonic," The blue hedgehog turned around to see a sleepy looking fox looking at him with one eyebrow raised in slight confusion,

"Year?" Sonic said dipping a small spoon into the jar and popping it in his mouth when he had some of the continence on it.

"Why are you eating pure chocolate spread at half 6 in the morning?" Sonic glanced at the clock and blinked, Tails was right it was 6:30 in the morning, since when did he get up this early?

"I dunno, just feel like it I guess." He stated.

"Rightttt..." Tails pulled out his tone for an extended time rubbing his eyes clear of sleep.

"What are you doing up?" Sonic asked.

"I need to get to work on the Tornado."

"Why? Its not broken is it?" Sonic dipped the spoon in again and repeated the process, earning a disapproving look from his brother.

"No, its not broken but I want to tweak it a bit. If my designs are right It could go even faster." Tails stated removing the disproving look and replacing it with one of pride.

"Sweet!" Sonic widened his eyes in joy, "I love speed!"

"Really Sonic, I hadn't noticed." Tails smirked as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up." Sonic played with his brother.

"Ha ha ha. I should get to work; see yaAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Tails yelled as Sonic pulled him back into the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't, not without breakfast!" The hedgehog stated letting Tails go and placing him in front of the counter.

"Says the guy eating Nuttella for his." Tails rebounded. Sonic rolled his eyes twisting the lid on the jar and placing it back in its place in the cupboard and turned to leave.

"Promise me you will eat something before I get back!" Tails sighed as Sonic said this.

"Promise, wait where are you going?"

"Out for a run, be about an hour. Kay little bro?"

"Sure that's fine, Ill see you when you get back then."

* * *

The wind flowed in The hedgehogs face as he bounded up a hill to his favourite place, which happened to be a large oak tree with branches spread out making a large shaded place; perfect for sleeping. As he snuggled down to take a nap he felt a presence next to him, opening his eyes slightly, Sonic jumped out of his skin when he saw a black and red replica of him only inches away from his face.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic gasped.

"I wanted you to move Faker." Shadow simply stated and sat down next to where Sonic was sitting previously. After Sonic finally regained his senses he went up to his rival and sat down next to him.

"Since when are you up this early?" Shadow said not moving his gaze from the pocket knife he had just taken out of his quills breaking the short silence that had an automatic way of finding itself into a conversation between Shadow and Sonic whenever the two talked.

"I don't know really, I just devoured like half a jar of fricking Nutella and then felt like coming somewhere quiet. Away from everyone, you know?" Shadow nodded, smirking ever so slightly at the mention of Sonic and Nutella.

"How did you even eat that much pure Nutella?" The dark Hedgehog asked looking at Sonic with a strange expression.

"I have NO idea Shads, No idea at all."

Sonic laughed slightly at the ticked off expression Shadow had when Sonic called him by his pet name.

"I told you not to call me that Faker!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Call you what Shads?" Sonic said in an innocent tone. Shadow puffed out his cheeks in agitation.

"Woah, J K Shadow. Please don't kill me!"

"You are forgiven for now." Shadow said in a monotone the pointed somewhere in the distance, "Its starting."

"Huh? wha..." Sonic began but was quickly hushed by Shadow. Sonic turned his head to where Shadow was looking, it had still been dark when he had gone out and now the sun was beginning to rise. Gold and pink lights danced across the wide open sky glowing stars fading away in the process leaving behind an array of colours. Emerald eyes sparkled in amazement,

"Its beautiful Shadow." Sonic whispered so quietly as that Shadow could only just hear it.

"It is isn't it. I always knew Earth would be beautiful, I just wish Maria could see it." Shadow replied his crimson eyes saddening slightly at the mention of Maria's name.

"She can see it Shadow," Sonic said glancing at his dark rival, Shadow looked at Sonic eyes confused, "I like to believe that when someone close to you goes, they purify the beauty of the world to make you happy and to make the world a better place for the ones they love. She never really left you in the first place."

Sonic looked at Shadow after saying this and noticed tears making their way into his blood red eyes.

"Thank you Faker." He said softly as the pinky gold sky began to fade into the usual sky blue. Sonic smiled, suddenly Shadow stood up and walked away,

"Typical Shadow," Sonic said to himself before standing up himself and leaving for his house.

* * *

Sonic ran back to the house and opened the door,

"TAILS I'M BA..." Sonic was cut off by a huge explosion and loud cackling coming from outside.

* * *

**FINALLY it's done! I wanted to try and make it longer but when I did this I think I originally made this like over 3000 words cuz I had so many ideas, but I think just over 1000 is an ok amount to read, READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYAYAY SO MANY REVIEWS! I WILL KEEP THIS GOING JUST FOR YOU GUYS. I WAS ONLY GOING TO MAKE THIS LIKE 6 CHAPTERS LONG BUT I WILL MAKE IT LONGER FOR YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Sonic dashed outside only to find the fat Dr Eggman. He was cackling loudly at the destruction and when he noticed Sonic his hidden eyes sparked with excitement.

"Ah Sonic, I would say 'I liked what you did with the place' but this was me." He chuckled.

"What are you doing here fatso, get out!" Sonic yelled he really wasn't in the mood.

"FATSO?! How dare you. No matter, you wont be so cocky when you see what Iv got." Sonic raised and eyebrow, "ATTACK!"

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled. Tails was trapped inside a robot unconscious, "What have you done Eggman."

"Right when you left Sonic I was there; I saw you leave the house with Tails alone. I figured I could get information out of him if I captured him but your fox friend is as suborn as a bull. I'v had to hook him up to one of my robots to make him obey me commands."

"Tails, no...I'm sorry I should never have left." Sonic could feel his annoyance fading and being filled with pure rage.

"S...Son...ic." Tails voice showed a struggle so he wouldn't loose his humanity.

Sonic Snapped.

In mere seconds Eggman's machines were nothing but mismatched pieces of metal and craters in the ground. Eggman himself had long since been thrown into the sky and probably into space.

* * *

Tails stirred, misty blue eyes opened to see he was in the arms of his brother.

"Sonic," Tails whispered his voice was horse and his body felt like it had one huge ice-cream headache.

"Tails." the young fox stared in amazement as he gazed into the water filled eyes of the blue blur.

"Sonic, are you o..." Tails never finished his sentence as Sonic had pulled him into a tight hug, holding onto the orange fox as if he was a life line.

"I'm sorry Tails, this never would have happened if I hadn't left for that run!" Sonic's face was buried into Tails's shoulder, and Tails could feel wetness beginning to seep through his fur.

"Sonic it's ok. I'm fine and Eggman's gone." Tails soothed Sonic with his voice and stroked Sonic's quills in a tentative manner. After a few minuets Sonic's breathing slowed into a normal pace instead of hitching up and down in an unsteady manner.

"i'm sorry." Sonic said quietly, "I know you don't like to see me cry." He wiped away the tears from his eyes and stood up.

"So, did you eat something?" He said putting on his trademark grin.

"your still nagging about that?!" Tails said in disbelief before sighing, "if you must know yes I did!" crossing his arms and pouting, making himself look younger than he was.

"ha ha ha, yes I am, and I always will, shouldn't you know that by now?!" Sonic smirked.

* * *

**SOMETIME LATER**

Tails was downstairs in his workshop working on the tornado. Sonic had chosen to stay in his room for a while,

'I should tell him.' Sonic thought, sure he hadn't had a lot of problems so far hiding his secret from his friends other than the time when normal boys his age were going through puberty, he had to buy a voice changer in secret and ever since then the small device has been on him. Then there was trying to hid another problem, or another two problems, but considering his body's life style, they were easy enough to hid without many problems.

And lastly there was the problem he had to face very month of every year and the problem he was facing now.

Awkward; that was the only way to describe it. Sonic always tried not to change his appearance or mood more than he normally would, but with raging hormones going off at random points it was difficult to say the least.

"That's it. That's the last straw, I'm going to tell Tails!"


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY ONE MORE OUT OF THE WAY!**

* * *

Sonic lifted himself out of the chair he was sitting in.

He was currently in his room and had just decided to tell Tails his secret.

Padding down the stairs towards Tails's workshop Sonic began to feel a little woozy but shook it off as nerves; this was no time to get scared, Tails needed to know and that was what mattered now.

Finally Sonic reached the door to the foxes workshop and opened it reviling a shall-ish stair case going down to a large space filled with complex machines and tools, and there in the middle of the room was the X-Tornado the pried plane belonging to Tails. Most days he would be down here tinkering on one gadget or another, improving designs or making new ones to make things easier for everyone.

Within a few seconds Sonic noticed the young fox underneath his plane making agustments to the engine. Another wave of dizziness came over sonic as he started to descend the stairs, this time it didn't go away.

"T...Tails, uh..." Sonic fell half way down the stairs from where he was, getting his brothers attention.

"SONIC!" Tails gasped running to catch the falling hedgehog before he hit the ground.

"Sonic wake up, what happened?" Tails had laid Sonic down and was now calling to him, however Sonic didn't stir one bit. Tails was getting more and more frantic, what happened? Why did he suddenly faint? What was going on? His thoughts were going a million miles per hour.

*Oh man, the puns! the puns!*

But one thought managed to get through the rest and made the young foxes clear his mind.

GET HELP!

* * *

Tails and some other friends of Sonic's such as Amy, Knuckles and Shadow were all waiting in a waiting room of the nearest hospital.

Tails had called Amy almost immediately after Sonic had collapsed and she in turn, after telling Tails to call an ambulance, called up knuckles and Shadow to let them know what was going on and that they have to head down the the hospital to calm Tails down and do what they could to help.

"Sonic the hedgehog's family?" A nurse poked her head around the hospital door and slowly padded up to them. She was a purple poodle with her hair up in a beehive and mellow amber eyes.

"Is Sonic OK?" Amy practically screeched at the nurse making her take a step backwards before continuing.

"I wouldn't worry so much miss..."

"Amy. My name is Amy."

"Right yes." The nurse coughed before continuing, "I am nurse Veigh, I am taking care of Sonic at the moment."

"It's nice to meet you, now please tell us what's wrong with Sonic." Knuckles said before Amy could reply.

"Well when we began the Examination, we found that there has been a lot of raw emotional power built up over time that has suddenly been realised in a short amount of time. Perhaps, has Sonic been fighting with any emotional based power attacks or anything of that sort?" nurse Veigh asked.

"H...He went dark sonic today." Tails said quietly Knuckles, Shadow and Amy looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?! How?" Knuckles screamed, attracting the attention of some other people in the waiting room.

"I got captured by Eggman." Tails mumbled completely oblivious to the stairs he was getting from Knuckles, "Sonic was trying to save me, but when he saw that I was trapped he just..." Tails trailed off at the end but the others understood.

"That would explain it." Nurse Veigh continued breaking the brief silence, "If Sonic doesn't wake up in the next 7 to 8 hours we might have a bigger problem but I doubt that would happen, she should be fine. Now if you will excuse me." and with that she turned and left.

"Wait 'She?'" A very confused Knuckles said.

And the bombshell hit.

* * *

**OH THE DRAMA, THE DRAMA!**

**ALSO THAT PUN WAS NOT INTENDED, AGAIN NOT INTENDED.**

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM GONNA TRY AND UPLOAD AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE FROM NOW ON!**

**YOU GUYS HELP ME OUT A LOT IN MOTIVATING ME TO WRITE MORE OFFEN SO THANKS FOR MAKING ****ME GET OFF MY LAZY FLANK AND GET TO WORK ON MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS**

**SO THANKS, YOU GUYS HELP OUT A LOT!**

* * *

Nurse Viegh had just left four very confused friends in a situation they had never been in before.

"Sonic's a girl?" Knuckles said very slowly trying to get his head around what the nurse had said.

"That can't be true!" Amy added with wide eyes, not totally believing her own words.

"I hate to admit it but I guess it would make a lot of sense!" Tails said.

**_"DAT SUN OF A DUCK!" SHOUTED SHADOW!_**

* * *

**LOL J.K COULDN'T HELP MYSELF REAL CHAPTER STARTING NOW!**

* * *

**When Sonic first came to the hospital.**

Nurse veigh quickly padded towards the ward she had been told to go to. Apparently a frantic phone call had been made for the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobious.

Veigh pulled back the curtain to the ward and there lying on a bed in front of her was the unconscious figure of the hero.

"Dr?" Veigh said walking up to a grey turtle that was looking at a few charts and frowning every now and then.

"Ah nurse Veigh, I'm glad your working with me on this I could use another prospective." He said while smiling warmly at her.

"what would you like me to look at?" Veigh asked directing to the charts once more.

"Take a look at this..." The dr pointed to a small line that suddenly pointed very high and sunk again shortly afterwards.

"Emotions?" Nurse Veigh Asked.

"yes I think so, and if you look here you will see that we just uncovered quite a big secret of Mr Sonic here" he chuckled. Nurse Veigh's eyes widened when she saw the information down on the page.

"oh my goodness!" She gasped "You never would have thought."

"My thoughts exactly! But other than that there are no other surprises. However If he... Er she does not wake up in the next 7 to 8 hours we might have more of a problem but from the way things are looking right now they seem to be fine, don't you think?"

"Thats good news, it's terrible to have to tell family or friends of the patient bad news, I shall go and tell the people in the waiting room that Sonic is alright."

"Good idea, the sooner they know the better!" And with that nurse Veigh left the ward to tell Tails and the others the good news.

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME_**

Sonic's emerald eyes opened only to have blurry vision.

"augh!" He moaned as he tried to sit up.

"Oh, your up." Voice spoke next to him, the voice was high and light sounding so it was probable that it belonged to a female.

"what happened. AH MY VOICE!" It was true the dr's and nurse's had removed the voice changer device that was attached to Sonic, so now her voice sounded like it was supposed to.

"W...what did you do?" Sonic accused the nurse next to her. The nurse frowned, her yellow eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"We had to remove the device to examine you, Iv been told your friend was in such a state on the phone to us."

"You mean Tails, is he alright? what happened?" Sonic was getting a little worried, what if Tails had found out before she could tell him!

"Please calm down, I will tell you everything you need to know alright." The nurse said forcing Sonic to control her breathing so she would calm down.

The nurse then went and sat down gently on Sonic's bed.

"My name is nurse Veigh, I have been looking after you while you have been here. A few hours ago your friend called an ambulance saying that you fainted while walking down the stairs." Sonic's eyes widened, "When you got here we gave you an examination and found the cause was emotional strain, when I asked your friends that were here about it, one of them said you went dark Sonic? Which, by the way another one of your friends was talking about it, is an emotional based attack form, and a dangerous one at that."

"My friends don't know." Sonic simply stated after a brief pause.

"don't know what?" Veigh asked.

"about me being a girl." Sonic chuckled.

"they don't?" Nurse Veigh gulped. Sonic widened her eyes and stared at her with a terrified expression.

"you didn't!"

"I thought they knew." Veigh defended.

Sonic sighed, closing her eyes before smiling.

"I guess I should be thanking you." She said.

"WHAT!?" Veigh was stunned.

"I was trying to get up the courage to tell them, but I probably never would have. Now you've done it for me I feel a little more confident about talking about it to them; don't get me wrong it still will be awkward as hell but easier at least." Veigh smiled but she still felt guilty about letting a secret slip.

"May a run a few tests, I want to make sure you are completely fine before I send you home alright Sonic?" Nurse Veigh asked.

"sure do whatever you need to do." She said putting on her signature grin, but still dreading telling her friends about her little secret.


	7. Chapter 7

**DONE DONE AND DONE!**

* * *

The tests hadn't taken nearly as long as Sonic had wanted them to. A few minuets ago She had made an excuse and was now standing in front of a bathroom mirror having some kind of staring contest with her own reflection.

Even though she looked the same something was defiantly different. Sure she still had the same quill style, the same highlight green eyes and even the same figure but this time when she looked into the mirror instead of seeing a confident, adventure seeking hedgehog all she saw was a scared little girl from her past who constantly hid away and was too afraid to do anything right.

Sonic groaned loudly, "Why does it have to be like this, I should have just told them strait away and none of this would have had to happen!"

Sonic sighed knowing that this was going to be very awkward.

* * *

"Sonic should be along any minuet now." Nurse Veigh was already in the waiting room with Tails and the others.

"Erm Nurse Veigh was it?" Amy spoke.

"Yes?" Nurse Veigh replied.

"When you were talking about Sonic before; you said she instead of he. What was that about?" Amy bit her bottom lip after saying this.

"I think that's something we should probably talk about." Sonic's voice came from the door way.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Tails asked.

"Year Tails I'm fine. We should probably head back to the house, I'm guessing you want answers but I don't really want to answer them in a hospital. Am I all right to go now Nurse Veigh?" Sonic said crossing her arms over her chest in a way to express awkwardness.

"Well all your tests came up clear so you should be good to go, but if you have any problems such as you feeling faint or dizzy coupled with drowsiness then come strait back."

"Ok, lets go please." Sonic said addressing Tails and the others.

* * *

Sonic and the others had just gotten back from the hospital and were now sitting in the living room in Sonic and Tails's house. Tails, Amy and Knuckles were sitting on the couch; Shadow was standing near the door while Sonic was sitting on a chair not too far from the couch facing the others.

"You obviously have questions so just go ahead and ask them." She finally said after a while.

"How did you hide your period?" Amy asked and Sonic laughed.

"Out of all the questions you had you choose that one to start off with! Aw man! *sigh* The answer is with great difficulty Amy, with GREAT difficulty!"

"My turn," Knuckles said, "Why did you pretend to be a guy in the first place." Sonic's smile faded.

"My childhood wasn't really the best," She said quietly, "If you were a girl you were a saviour disadvantage. You were looked down on if you did the wrong thing. I got called a 'freak of nature' a few times because of my speed, sports and stuff were supposed to be a guy thing. So I just changed myself in order to do the things I loved"

There was a deadly silence after that until,

"What's your real name?" Everyone looked at Shadow, "What? If speed was a guy thing and no one liked girls doing it then obviously they would not name there baby girl after the thing they hated about her." Sonic grinned widely.

"My full name? or just my first?" She asked.

"Full." All replied.

"Sonia Melissa Hedgehog." She stated with a smirk, "And if you dare call me Sonia EVER Shadow, you will not live to see the next mornings sun rise; I promise you! Just Sonic is fine, I don't wanna change anything now that you know OK!" This seemed to loosen the tension in the room.

Sonic then looked at Tails,

"What about you buddy, you got any questions?" She asked cropping her head to one side.

"Nah, not right now," Tails replied smiling, "But I probably will think of some soon so get ready for a collision of questions, Sonic." Sonic grinned mischievously, she felt more comfortable now that they all knew, but something wasn't right. It would all be different now and she knew it. She let out a deep sigh and placed a relaxed smile on her face.

"How about we all go out to eat something," Knuckles said pointing at the door.

"Year that would be good! I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starved!" Sonic replied clutching her stomach for effect and heading to the door with the others close behind.

Things would never be the same, but at least things couldn't get more complicated, right?

* * *

**YAY SO SONIC OR 'SONIA' FINALLY TOLD HER FRIENDS! I MIGHT END IT HERE BUT IF I DO THERE WILL BE A NOTICE SO LOOK FOR THAT! IT PROBABLY WONT END BUT JUST IN CASE. LOL BYE :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for not updating for a while I just needed a little bit of time to get some ideas first for you guys!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

It had gone better than Sonic had expected it would. Well at least until Amy had dragged her along to the mall to get some clothes she said 'would bring out her feminine side' whatever that meant. So here she was traipsing round Twinkle Park mall with Amy stopping every five seconds to look at a dress or a pair of jeans.

"Honestly Sonic," She sighed, "You act as if you don't even want to be here." Sonic groaned loudly and face palmed hoping that Amy would get the hint and they would move on to something cooler like the chilly dog stand or at least the sports section! But Amy had turned back to the summer dress rail completely oblivious to Sonic's objections.

"Mister Sonic!" A sweet voice rang out against the droning of other people in the store. It was Cream out shopping with her mother, Vanilla, and her very special chao friend, Cheese. Sonic smiled a warm smile that was always reserved for Cream and Cream only.

"Sonic, Amy," Said Vanilla with a soft motherly voice, "What are you too doing here?"

"Well me and Sonic here are doing some Summer clothes shopping while the sales are still on. What about you?" Amy said having turned her attention away from the rail of dresses and now addressing their friends.

"Cream, needed some new clothes as her ones now are getting a little small." Vanilla explained gesturing to the bags she was carrying that they had not noticed before now. "We were just heading back now, would you too like to join us for lunch?"

Vanilla had noticed to desperate look in Sonic's eyes before she said that last sentence, her eyes had practically screamed, 'I'm going to die here if I stay for much longer!'.

"Oh yes, you and miss Amy could try the cookies me and Cheese made before coming out shopping." Cream nodded eagerly looking hopefully at the two hedgehogs.

"Well..." Amy said placing a hand on her cheek bone in thought, "I guess we could use some lunch we were having so much fun we forgot about eating."

"Speak for yourself!" Sonic said under her breath earning a glare from Amy who had heard what she had said.

"We could finish up here and zoom over to your place in a few minutes, if that's all right with you. We would hate to impose." Amy said regaining her composure again.

"Of course that would be fine." Vanilla gave a warm smile and turned while saying, "Don't be late now."

"Late? Moi? Really Vanilla you are quite the joker." said Sonic to the Rabbit walking away from them beaming with happiness.

* * *

"Boy you sure can cook Vanilla, that was amazing!" Sonic said leaning back on her seat and raising her arms above her head in order to stretch.

"Well I'm glad you like it Sonic!" Vanilla smiled at the compliment before commenting, "An active boy like you needs good hearty food in order to keep healthy." Amy and Sonic exchanged worried glances while Vanilla took away the empty plates.

"Miss Amy? Mister Sonic? What's the matter?" Cream inquired having seen the strange looks they had given each other.

"It's noting Cream, we just need to speak with your mother for a bit ok?" Amy reassured Cream. Cream nodded smiling at them both and ran off to the back garden with Cheese tagging along behind her.

Sonic slowly stood up, reached a hand under her head quills and removed the voice changer device she had set working again when Amy had suggested going to the mall.

"Mrs Vanilla?" Sonic said slowly opening the door to the kitchen where the adult bunny was washing the dishes and humming to herself. Vanilla jumped as she heard Sonic's voice and spun around quickly, brandishing the spoon she was washing as a weapon.

"Sonic my dear, honestly your 17 years old. Your voice shouldn't be cracking still. You gave me the fright of my life!" She chuckled realising it was only Sonic and turned back around to finish the job she had started. Sonic gulped and took a long breath in before she continued.

"That's the thing," taking a few steps closed to Vanilla who was now drying her hands on a cloth, "I'm not... Well you see... It's just that... Erm..." No matter how hard she tried the words just didn't come out right; everything she said was a blur and didn't sound like the correct thing to say. Vanilla was now looking Sonic dead in the eye with a confused expression, making Sonic loose more of the little confidence she had in this situation.

"I'm actually a girl." The words were bitter and left an uneasy silence in the room. Sonic had never before seen interest in her seekers but right now they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"My goodness..." Vanilla whispered taking a few steps towards Sonic and placed a hand on her cheek making the worried hedgehog look at her. Emerald eyes were surprised to be gazing into calm, hazel ones that made her feel less awkward.

"It's all right my dear," Vanilla said wrapping Sonic into a hug, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Vanilla asked braking the small moment.

"It was easier I guess, it kinda spiralled out of control." Sonic had a shy smile on her face when she said this. Vanilla nodded bringing the blue hedgehog in front of her into another hug.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN EGGMAN'S HIDDEN BASE.**

"So that's your weakness hedgehog," Eggman's invisible eyes narrowed as he watched his computer screen; the video feed was coming from one of his spy-bots filming from directly from outside the open window to the Rabbit household.

"Every serum I have made to stop you has been made for the wrong gender. I was starting to think that you were invincible." The fat Dr got out of his chair and moved over to his lab bench covered on blue prints and chemicals.

"But now I know where I have gone wrong, I will finally have what I need to stop you. Ho Ho Ho. No one will stop me from taking control this time!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Eggman's base.**

"Its finally complete" gloved hands held up a small vile of see-through, lilac liquid.

"Now that this small vile is complete your time is running out. Soon time will be the only thing about you that will be running!"

* * *

**Sonic and Tails's house. 3 pm.**

Tails awoke to darkness. He blinked a few times as his eyes began to get used to the lack of light, and slowly he began to make out features. He was under his plane with a spanner still in his hand from where he had been working.

"Aww man." The twin tail said as he rubbed his eyes, he had fallen asleep under the engine of his plane, AGAIN.

_SLAM!_

Tails jumped at the loud noise and thwacked his head on the roof of the engine.

"TAILS! YOU IN BUDDY?" Tails could hear Sonic shout from upstairs.

"I'm in the workshop be up in a minuet." Tails replied rubbing his head where he had hit it.

Swishing his namesakes behind him, Tails clambered up the stairs towards the main living area and opened the door to the landing.

"hey dude," Tails turned around at Sonic who was leaving the kitchen and gasped.

Sonic was wearing small denim shorts along with a sky blue T shirt. She also had her quills in a side pony tail with some sticking out at the front to make a fringe.

"Sonic?" Tails finally managed to say after a brief sighlence.

"wooh, what happened to your head?" She said gesturing to the bump beginning to form on Tails's head.

"Oh I errr... You... Scared me when you called me and I hit my head on the Tornado." Sonic scrunched her face up into an expression of pain.

"Aww bro, sorry 'bout that." Sonic rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "however I did get mint ice cream on the way back for you if that will make it up." Tails rolled his eyes sort of getting over the fact the the person he presumed to be a guy for years was in a VERY girly outfit, right in front of him.

Walking into the kitchen Tails dug out the tub of promised mint ice cream from the freezer and resumed to get bowls from the cupboard.

"so," he began, "What's with the outfit?"

"huh?" Sonic looked confused then smiled awkwardly.

"Oh year that, err... It was Amy's idea. She said to try to look like this for at least a week and then say if I'm cool with it or not."

"Did she also threaten to pound you if you don't." Tails replied smugly as he scooped ice cream into the two bowls.

"Hey, I don't wanna get stuck in the ground again!" Sonic said laughing slightly.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"I don't look... bad, do I?" Sonic said leaning against the door frame.

"What?!" Tails coughed on the spoon he had placed in his mouth while putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

"You know what, never mind. Let's just go watch TV." Sonic quickly changed to subject grabbed her bowl that Tails had made up for her and practically ran into the living room, blushing furiously, leaving a very confused Tails behind in the kitchen.

* * *

**Sonic and Tails's house. 11:47**

"Night Tails," Sonic and Tails headed up to their bedrooms, they had been watching a movie in which Tails had fallen asleep too half way through and woken up when Sonic fell off the sofa due to a jump scare.

"Goodnight Sonic." Tails replied stretching his arms to the ceiling, "Oh and Sonic," the hedgehog turned from opening her door, "You look really nice. You didn't give me a chance to respond earlier so... You know."

Sonic looked stunned for a second, but being Sonic she didn't say like that.

"Thanks Tails." she said quietly while hugging the twin tail.

Once inside her room, Sonic slid down the smooth surface of her door, closed her eyes and took a couple of breaths. It was nice that someone thought she looked ok even if she didn't think so personally. It was only then that she realised how tired she actually was.

Not bothering to change, Sonic pulled back the covers and fell asleep faster than she could run, not knowing that the next day 'Sonic' would not be a name to match her anymore.

_**To be continued...**_

**so year what do you think guys new chapter yay.**

**Replying to comments**

**in response to the anon comments I have been getting (from last chapter)**

**werewolf99 - you and me both. But it was relevant to the plot and it probably made the story a bit better ;P**

**Nova2711 - yes it's continuing, this was going to be the sequel however I thought I would be to annoying for you and I couldn't be bothered. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

Blurry Emerald eyes opened drearily and closed again hoping to go back to the floating void of sleep. The owner of the eyes sighed in defeat when she saw that that was not going to happen. Sonic began her daily routing of flinging the covers off herself and swinging her legs over the side so she could dart downstairs and see what Tails had made for breakfast today, only that didn't happen.

Instead of jumping up and running/skidding down the banister down the stairs, Sonic fell flat on her face.

"Ow!" Was the muffled reaction as she went to pull herself up slightly with her arms.

"Err Sonic? You ok?" Tails said from the doorway, he had been making his way to the kitchen to get breakfast started when he heard a thud.

"I'm fine Tails, I think my legs just fell asleep." She grinned back at him blushing slightly at her situation.

"Need some help?" He offered his hand out to her. Sonic grabbed Tails's hand and tried to move her legs to get into a better position for getting up, but couldn't. Tails began to pull upwards presuming Sonic was ready only to find it extremely difficult, "You can help too you know." He said sarcastically having stopped pulling and looked down to find a very confused Sonic sprawled on the floor in the same position he had found her in.

"Tails." She muttered under her breath so quietly Tails had to strain his hearing to understand what she was saying, "I can't move my legs."

* * *

**Eggman's base**

Clanging of metallic shoes where heard as the robotoid version of a certain blue hedgehog was striding down corridor after corridor of the underwater base of Eggman. Having been programmed with emotions the robot wasn't feeling the most relaxed being here in such close proximity of the liquid of death for him, but he had to push those feelings away as he had to report to his creator having being summoned for the second time this week.

"Is there anything to report metal Sonic?" Eggman said staining blankly at his computer screen excepting the presence of the robot before it had even entered the room.

"Negative Doctor." Metal Sonic replied in the monotone he had been programmed to speak with, "The task you set me with was completed. There were no complications." He finished his report.

"Good" replied Dr Eggman. "I have another task for you Metal," he continued, "make sure that. My plan goes smoothly; that means report to me if that little fox brat finds a cure to my serum or I'll dismantle you without a second thought. Got it?"

"Affirmative Dr Eggman. My mission shall not fail." With that Metal Sonic strode out and darted down the corridors to the sub station where he could get out of there before he had a chance to short-circuit due to the growing anxiety from being around so much water.

* * *

**Back in Sonic and Tails's house.**

"what do you mean?" Tails asked worriedly crouching down so that he was level with the hedgehog. The hedgehog gulped and looked up at her younger brother.

"I mean what I mean Tails," She said, Tails noticed her eyes were a little more moist that usual. "I can't even feel them."

Feeling slightly awkward, Tails reached a hand down onto Sonic's motionless appendages and lightly applied pressure. He looked up to Sonic hoping to see a reaction from the hedgehog but when he found none began to get more worried.

After thinking for a few seconds Tails slipped a hand under Sonic's legs an lifted her up into his arms earning a squeak of surprised when he did this. He smiled awkwardly at her and bit his lip,

"Sorry, its the only was I can think of to get you down to my lab without hurting you too much." Sonic nodded and looked away it had never really been her in this situation before, it felt wrong to be dependent on someone else as she had always been the one there for other people; no one had to be there for her.

As quickly as he could (without hurting Sonic) Tails ran down to his lab and proceeded with tests for everything connected to the motion unit tied to the legs.

Tails tried to explain this to Sonic once they were there however when Sonic just blinked he sighed and tried to put it another way.

"I'm going to look at your brain and see if that's what's making your legs not work." Tails said dryly walking up to his desk and placed Sonic on top of its surface, telling her to lie down and try not to freak out to much.

Quickly he began to place sensors on various places on Sonic's body mostly centered on her head but some were also placed around her chest and legs to monitor things like her heart beat and nerve readings.

"Try and keep as still as you can while I do this scan, kay Sonic?" Tails said moving over to his computer screen and typing in commands. Sonic just rolled her eyes.

"Like that wont be a problem." she muttered.

Tails typed in a final command and pressed enter to send it to the machine; "Scan parent command found, would you like me to complete the command Tails?" a female voice emanated from the computer making Sonic jump 'Since when has that been a feature?' she thought.

"Yes begin scan." Tails replied falling back onto a chair a few steps away from where he had been standing and twisted uncomfortably until he found a good position to sit in.

Over all the scan itself took around 2-3 minuets however getting Sonic to stay in that same position for that long took a lot longer, so in total they were both down in Tails's lab for 45 minuets longer than they had to.

Once Tails had gotten Sonic to stay still for long enough a bleeping noise came from his computer and all the DATA from the scan came up in different tabs.

The foxes expression widened as he read over the information in front of him.

"What?" Sonic asked nervously noticing her brothers expression.

"Sonic," He began not moving his eyes from the screen, "I think your genetic code has been tampered with."


End file.
